Padres Del Fuego Military
The Padres Del Fuego Military (PDFM) is the official imperial military force of the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego. The Military is divided into two branches: the Lord's Model Army (LMA), and the Lord's Model Navy (LMN). In-game, the PDFM is represented by the guilds The Outlanders and The Hermit Rangers. The Military was founded on May 9, 1746, shortly after the island's transition to a monarchy (although it soon after became a Republic). Both the Lord's Model Army and Navy played integral roles in the annexation and securing of the newest province of the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego, Outcast Isle. The Commander-in-Chief of the Military, who oversees and declares all military operations, is Lord Protector Richard Cannonwalker. Background Shortly after Richard Cannonwalker assumed leadership of the Pirate Dominion of Padres Del Fuego, he began the peaceful transition to a monarchy, declaring himself King Richard I (although he eventually transitioned the island into a Republic and declared himself Lord Protector). A legislature was developed, headed by Prime Minister Jeremiah Garland and Lord Chancellor Christopher Crane. However, the island still lacked a formal military force, which was direly needed in order to maintain powerful standings in the region. After the Bill of Arms was officially ratified by the Fuegon Parliament on May 9, 1746, the Padres Del Fuego Military was formed, and hundreds of Fuegon citizens volunteered to be drafted. Shortly before the Military was formed, the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego had just fully annexed the nearby archipelago of Outcast Isle. Upon the military's formation, a garrison of roughly 200 Fuegon marines were sent to Outcast Isle, to assure a steady foothold on the island chain and establish a military encampment in hopes of future colonisation. In growing diplomatic tensions with the Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove, the Lord's Military launched an unsuccessful amphibious attack on the Ravenian territory of Isla Tormenta. Any citizen from the Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego may enlist in the Lord's Military. Native Fuegons and immigrants alike receive equal pay, and both Spanish and English (the two primary languages of the commonwealth) are spoken widely in the military. Upon enlistment into the military, a citizen of the Commonwealth must take an oath pledging his eternal loyalty to Lord Protector Cannonwalker, as well as loyalty to the island of Padres Del Fuego. The primary headquarters for the Lord's Military is located in the island's capital, Los Padres. However, detachments are also currently stationed in Las Pulgas, El Sudoron, and Beckett's Quarry. An armistice has recently been announced in relation to the British and East India Company forces present on the island. Composition Upon creation, the Lord's Military consisted of two primary branches: the Lord's Model Army (KMA), who engage in all conflicts fought on land; and the Lord's Model Navy (KMN), who engage in all sea battles. The KRA currently comprises of 6,250 soldiers, divided into eleven batallions. Most of these soldiers are currently based on Padres Del Fuego, though a small garrison is present on Outcast Isle. The KMN currently contains 3,800 marines and seamen who operate on a naval strength of fourteen frigates, nine galleons, twenty-one gunboats, eleven brigs, and four ship-of-the-lines. In addition to the KRA and KRN, another chamber of the Royal Military, though less prominent, is the Padres Del Fuego Imperial Guard (PDFIG). The Imperial Guard is roughly 400 men strong, and is essentially a militia force, made up of well-trained soldiers and volunteer citizens, who assure the protection of the island in the case of invasion. Category:Island Role-Play Category:Army Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO